Neo Nextgen Rap
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: The Kids Next Door make a rap video to showcase some of their sectors. (A parody of Donkey Kong 64's "DK Rap.")


**This one-shot draws heavy inspiration from _Donkey Kong 64_ 's "DK Rap," as well as the "Yooka-Laylee Rap" from _Yooka-Laylee_. I would say this song is a parody, but those songs kind of parody themselves. XD**

* * *

 ** _The Neo Nextgen Rap_**

Harry Gilligan began playing the DJ as spotlights shone upon the stage.

 _So, here they are_

 _Performing for you!_

All the operatives from Sectors V, W, W7, SA, and others posed on the stage. (Zach Murphy was wearing a tutu.)

 _If you know the words_

 _You can join – in – too!_

Maddy whispered something in Zach's ear. The boy panicked and ran off.

 _These kids are the best_

 _You can count on that!_

Zach returned in his normal clothing.

 _And we'll prove it…. with_

 _This non-infringing rap! HUH!_

 _K. N. … Kids Next DOOR!_

The kids danced, jumped, and kicked to the left—Mocha sent Jinta flying by accident.

The stage went dark, and when the lights were back, Sector V took up the stage.

 _The top dogs here are Sector V_

 _Friends with all, including you an' me!_

 _Aurora's the leader, both hot and cool *Aurora throws fire and ice fireworks to the air*_

 _Chris will blast you away in a duel! *Chris punches his flaming fists together*_

 _Haruka's the doc, and she has the cure *Haruka holds syringes between her fingers and winks*_

 _Mason will supply you with sodas and more! *he shakes sodas and squirts them out*_

 _When Sheila fights, she'll brighten your day *she winks and holds a Light Sphere*_

 _No one gets in Dillon's way! *he uses Veil to slip past an Ice Cream Man and punch him*_

 _Harry, Artie, Haylee all got the smarts *Harry plays the DJ, Haylee twirls her wrench, and Artie is holding a blowtorch*_

 _Kirie will strike you with her poison darts! *she dances gracefully and throws bladed flowers out*_

 _Vanellope's sportin' her glitch attack *she glitches around the stage*_

 _So, get on their bad side_

 _AND YOU WON'T – COME – BACK!_

 _KND_

 _Kids Next DOOR!_

Mason and Haruka were throwing up Gas Bombs while the Uno kids shot fire at them to make fireworks. Sheila threw a Light Sphere up that burst into raining light droplets.

 _Friends of you an' me, and_

 _Crossovers galore!_

The lights hit Sheila's teammates and knocked them out. She grinned and shrugged at the camera. Afterwards, Sector W took the stage.

 _They may look small… but make no mistake_

 _Anthony ain't gonna give you a break! *Anthony stomps the stage and flings some boulders up*_

 _Fybi's got it covered up in the sky *the Nimbi soars around the air and shoots arrows down*_

 _Sally's yo-yos will choke you dry! *she whirls her yo-yos around*_

 _Harvey's got heart, but he plays it cool *his arms are folded and he smiles at the camera, eyes covered by his hat*_

 _Aranea never falls short in a duel!_

"That's the best line you could've come up for-" she tried to say.

 _KND_

 _Kids Next DOOR!_

The five kids were balancing on Sally's yo-yo, which was tied around two posts like a tightrope.

 _Friends of you an' me, and_

 _Crossovers galore!_

Naturally, the string snapped under Anthony's weight, and they all fell, while Fybi remained hovering in midair. The next ones to take the stage were Sector IC.

 _What do – I – see?_

 _It's Sector IC!_

 _George will stop ya_

 _Oh, yes sirree! *George King freezes his team in time*_

 _MaKayla's doin' the Time Warp thing *MaKayla makes Paradox Clones*_

 _Lola here will do the span-king! *Lola flies around and throws Spank Hands*_

 _Terry ain't friendly, just so ya know *Terry drags Kremlings into a Veil and throws them out unconscious*_

 _If Miyuki gets ya, you'll be movin' slow! *she expands a Time Bubble to Agify a group of Koopas*_

 _And any time they're feelin' down…_

 _Suki's here to turn their frown upside-down! *Suki skies around her friends on an ice path*_

 _KND_

 _Kids Next DOOR!_

Sector IC were skating circles around the stage, with Miyuki on the outside.

 _Friends of you an' me, and_

 _Crossovers galore!_

Miyuki's high-heels cut clean through the ice, causing all her friends to collapse below the stage. Sector W7 posed pretty on the stage.

 _These girls got style, strength, and joy_

 _They haven't got one single boy_

"Except Gonbe-chan!" Chimney shouted.

 _Chimney's drivin' and flyin' the train *she sits in a makeshift train*_

 _Mocha's here to BRING the PAIN! *the giant lifts the train above her and grins proudly*_

 _Apis can hear what the animals speak *Apis raises her arms as butterflies gather on her*_

 _Aisa feels pride every day of the week! *she dodges an Egg Pawn's punches and kicks him away*_

 _April brings the artistic flair *April dips a brush in her palette and whirls the paint around like a ribbon*_

 _And Aeincha is there to style – your – hair! *Gonbe comes to a halt as Aeincha raises her scissors*_

 _KND_

 _Kids Next DOOR!_

Aeincha was balancing on her tippy-toes, holding up Apis and Aisa in either hand, while April stood on their feet with a triangle pose, followed by Chimney standing on her head with one foot, and Mocha propping herself on her via her finger. (Sunni was using psychic to hold them in place.)

 _Friends of you an' me, and_

 _Crossovers galore!_

Gonbe lifts the whole stack onto his back and hops off. This allowed Sector JP to take the stage.

 _From Japan, let's give 'em a hand_

 _Karin is stronger than ANY man! *she kicks a soccerball up and down and sends it flying*_

"'cept me!" Jinta said.

 _Jinta here will BREAK your skull *he swings his giant bat and hits the soccerball away*_

 _Kodama is gonna destroy you ALL! *she launches fireworks around the stage, exploding into color*_

 _She's small, she's fast, that Ururu *a tiny figure whizzes left and right before growing back to normal*_

 _Then it's time for lunch, from Chef Yuzu! *Yuzu stirs a pot and serves soup to her friends*_

 _KND_

 _Kids Next DOOR!_

The five kids are kicking the soccerball around.

 _Friends of you an' me, and_

 _Crossovers galore!_

When Kodama kicks it to Karin, it suddenly becomes a firecracker, and it explodes. Sector SA was next onstage.

 _They're few in number, but don't you doubt_

 _Nagisa will slice you before you shout! *Nagisa throws his rubber knife up and catches it in his teeth*_

 _Goombella's brain is always on point *she flipped through her book and winked*_

 _Morgiana's legs pack triple joints! *she swings and kicks her legs powerfully*_

 _Index here can sometimes bite *she dances with a fork and knife in hand*_

"'Sometimes.'" Nagisa remarked.

 _But she never forgets when it's time for a fight!_

 _KND_

 _Kids Next DOOR!_

The other three members form a trampoline with their arms and spring Goombella skyward.

 _Friends of you an' me, and_

 _Crossovers galore!_

A giant Goombella crushes them. Vweeb snickered at the act.

 _And DON'T forget our Moonbase crew_

 _Makin' sure these sectors all do what they do!_

 _Cheren's the master, and his sword is proof *he raises the Master Sword skyward*_

 _But Panini is there to give him a boost *she happily lifts Cheren up by the arms*_

 _Maddy's punch brings lots of might *she fist-palms her Haki fist*_

 _Zach – just – may – be the weirdest, right? *Zach was upside-down, propped up by a giant mustache where little squirrels were serving tea*_

 _Sunni and Darcy see everything, yo *the sisters are floating and meditating*_

 _And nothing gets by that crazy Mako! *the stage explodes as Mako jumps out and makes her signature pose*_

"Come on, Harry! Kick it up a notch!" Mako ordered.

"You got it." Harry said as colorful spotlights began to shine around.

 _Action! Adventure! All this and more!_

 _Bad guys beware of the Kids Next Door!_

The KND bore serious poses as Team Gnaa and the Four Emperors surrounded them in the darkness.

 _Action! Adventure! All this and more!_

 _Bad guys beware of the Kids Next Door!_

A bender from each element unleashed their element toward the air.

 _Action! Adventure! All this and more!_

 _Bad guys beware of the Kids Next Door!_

Miniature versions of the treehouses grew around the stage with the sectors posing on them. A mouse king was watching the performance from his room in the darkness.

 _Action! Advent-_

The mouse turned the screen off.

 **Moonbase Bridge**

"THAT was embarrassing." Aranea said.

"I can't believe you talked us into doing that, Zach." Maddy said.

"Come on, Mads! Everyone loves a rap song opening! All the popular shows use them."

"Well, it was a good way to advertise the KND, at least." Cheren figured. "A shame that we couldn't include more sectors."

"We don't mind." Wendy said. "It's better if a song doesn't drag on too much, and there are a lot of us."

"Great job with the special effects, Sunni!" Aurora praised.

"I got my own artistic tastes, you know!"

* * *

 **I was going to include all the major sectors, but then I thought it would kinda drag on. Anyway, if anyone follows me on deviantART (or on the Wikia), know that I posted an announcement regarding _Araea's Mask_. Also, IDA coined the term "Neo Nextgen," which I kinda like. X)**


End file.
